


neapolitan

by SecretReyloTrash (BadOldWest)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome, Group Sex, MMMF, Multiple Orgasms, Neighbors, Overstimulation, PWP, Solo triplets, Squirting, Summer Romance, Trash Triplets - Freeform, childhood friends to fuckbuddies, forgive me Lilith, you can just feel my Rey/Kylo bias slipping through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/pseuds/SecretReyloTrash
Summary: The neighbor boys, The Solo Triplets, want to play a game with Rey.
Relationships: Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 44
Kudos: 375





	neapolitan

The wood of Han’s old workshop table is splintered and chipping against the bare skin of her backside: it’s not a comfortable seat to be taken by any means. 

Not that Rey currently cares. 

Her hands card through silky hair that tickles her thighs. A wet mouth works her opening as her legs dangle and shake. There’s a sweet sense, like flavor expanding across the surface of her tongue, but instead the sensation is all  _ feeling. _

_ “M-Matt,” _ Rey stutters, unsure of her guess, but knowing she had to make one eventually or they’d start making the game harder. 

The tense, angry silence that follows is enough to frost the air between her and whoever is taking up space below her. The way it radiates up from the body between her knees immediately clarifies her mistake.  _ Kylo. _

There’s a snicker at the cold reception of her wrong guess.  _ Ben.  _

Then the final toll of the bell is the wires of eyeglasses ticking as he slides them nervously up the bridge of his nose.  _ Matt. _

Ever since she was little, Rey always wanted to go over to play with the Solo triplets. This summer is no different. When they got back from college her fascination revived itself. There wasn't much it felt like she could do at nineteen in the town she grew up in. It was _always_ boring without them; when in the fall she'd end up in a different school as them and there were no backyard soccer games and water balloon fights or now, when she wasn't in school at all, and it felt like there was no one on the block she cared about seeing. 

As soon as a late breakfast was over, she’d jog amidst a street full of hissing sprinklers every morning until she set eyes upon one of them working on a car in the garage. Then they’d beckon. Always with something planned for her. 

It’s how she wound up blindfolded in their garage with one head between her legs at a time, making her guess who was currently eating her cunt. One by one.

She should have known. Someone else whose hands  _ weren’t _ busy playing with her was currently pawing her tit through her tee-shirt instead. Matt was a boob guy. 

Two fingers slide inside her cunt up the knuckle without much precedence: Kylo’s not pleased and  _ will _ be punishing her for getting it wrong. 

Her hips thrust blindly into his mouth as he sucks meanly. There will probably be wood chips wedged in her thighs when all this is over. Not that she cares right now. Her pussy is running like melty ice cream and he’s pulling his tongue across her labia like he’s trying to salvage drips before they escape down the cone. 

One of the other brothers closes a hand around her wrist to hold her steady. 

“Hmm,” she breathes, feeling the threat of teeth from Kylo’s mouth edge her folds. While most mouths, in Rey’s limited experience during sex, were usually soft and messy; he had this way of making his tongue feel like a shark’s fin poking out of the water as it circled an innocent swimmer. Danger curls her legs around his head and she lets out a silent cry as he works her mercilessly. 

She can’t help it though. They’re not the only ones who get to play games. 

_ “Ben,” _ she says her next guess as if with determination, not pure spite: even though she can practically  _ feel _ Ben’s shit-eating grin somewhere directly across from her face without having to even lift the blindfold. Sometimes Kylo deserves it when she does that. Sticks it to him. Pushes back. 

Kylo hauls her hips forward and sucks her clit into his mouth until she starts blubbering for peace. It’s too much to catch a rhythm that will carry her to orgasm, it’s just overstimulating and  _ mean. _ Rey squirms and apologizes under her breath while Kylo hitches her knees up and groans into her dripping pussy. No mercy. 

She keeps her legs up and tries to cradle his mouth to her cunt, rub up against him as he goes, but he doesn’t allow her to move to make herself feel good.

Something breaks him away from her body and a panic of being left untouched has somehow managed to make her heart beat even faster than Kylo’s mouth. Someone sweeter tags in, kissing her thighs with a groan, hair warm from the summer sun as it rubs against her skin. She coos when a tongue slips gently through her folds. 

There’s no guessing whose mouth immediately takes hers: it tastes like her, so Kylo is staking some of his claim still, even with her legs still quivering from his rough treatment. 

“Next time, I’ll make it so you won’t ever forget it’s me.”

He lets go of a hot breath than fans across her neck: intense and serious even for a game that involved three brother’s mouths on a pretty neighbor girl’s cunt. Rey wets her lips, examining her own taste on his skin, before bowing forward to try to kiss him. Missing her blind target and skimming her mouth along his jaw instead. Kylo gathers her wrists together in one firm hand and corrects her route so her lips meet his. A perfect bite of a kiss, something like an orange wedge. 

Whoever is between her legs now is allowing her racing heart to calm. Soothing her with a steady pace of his tongue swiping over her clit. 

Kylo always required some time for Rey to recover from: an intense burst of sensations that almost felt like a punishment of overstimulation. Ben liked it when she was writhing and giggling, but also when she took the lead enough to guide it how she wanted. And Matt, shy Matt, wanted her calm whenever they had sex. 

_ This _ was Matt. She was sure of it. Solid and steady. It was almost like taking a lazy break, not in a bad way, when he took his turn with her. It was just comfortable and careful and good. 

“Matt,” she answered carefully, stroking his head as he gave her such good kisses, “Matt this time.”

She had actually guessed him the first time because Kylo was being so nice, apparently. That didn’t last long, and backfired on the both of them. 

“One right guess, so she gets to cum.”

Rey groans with relief as the touch sweeping over her keeps up a steady intensity. Someone squeezes her nipples, flipping up her tee shirt to play with them how she likes. 

“I may not be able to see, but I know there’s two mouths with nothing to do out there.”

Ben snorts and one of her nipples gets a hard pinch. Kylo. 

“Not how the game works.”

That’s a lie and they all know it. Ben’s the one who thinks up the games, and they are hardly so punitive as Kylo’s rules. Ben’s casual suggestions, like keeping Rey on one lap with a dick inside her while another brother drove across the bumpiest road imaginable, that was just his try-it-and-let’s-see attitude. Matt, the scientific mind, likes to introduce stimuli to the experiment’s control. Kylo doles out intense changes to keep things interesting. So this game was probably Ben’s doing, a simple suggestion to stave off summer boredom. And then Kylo had to go and enforce all these  _ rules. _

She pouts as she shivers her hips against Matt’s face. “But I do get to cum, so why don’t you all help?”

She hears Ben begin to answer her so it must be Kylo that takes her tit into his mouth and sucks noisily. 

“It looks like you don’t need much help,” Ben absently flicks her nipple as Kylo sucks hard on the one in his mouth. One distant, one overwhelming.

She humps at Matt’s face, using him as he keeps things under control, and then Ben relents and takes her nipple in his mouth as well. The brothers’ sucking has no synchronization with each other, so sensations spark from all her most sensitive parts at random like sharp electric shocks. She hopes someday for them to act more as a three-part harmony against her body, like in just about every masturbation fantasy she’s had for three years, but that’s not today. 

At least it’s Matt’s face that takes the brunt of it when she squirts moments later. 

He’s never a dick about that happening. Just cleans up his glasses like that was to be expected from the subject.

It was  _ so _ embarrassing when that started. It had never happened before she’d been with three guys at once. Their energy made her pussy have to adapt to these kinds of marathons: her orgasms building over time instead of exhausting her, the nature that they were coaxed out developing in all kinds of interesting ways. She soaked Kylo’s face for the first time ever on one night when they were all watching soccer in the TV room about the garage. Not  _ really _ watching. Passing Rey around as much as the ball on screen. Kylo had initially nuzzled her cunt like she had done something very right, but when it was observed by the other occupants of the room what he just made her do, he acted stricter about it, like it was obscene. 

And that Rey needed to be punished.

Matt’s just chill. Ben teases her about it. Kylo shoves her face into her puddle and makes her lick it all up. 

Their blonde brother just licks it off himself with a blushing half-pride as he pulls away. Seemingly proud of his work. She’s seen it happen enough to know that’s the sound of smacking lips. His brothers keep at her nipples until she comes down fully. It feels  _ really _ good, she wants to take off the blindfold and end up somewhere in the middle of the three of them, wonderfully used.

But both mouths leave her and—

She  _ wants  _ to say Ben, but it’s not. There’s a humming tone that masks all three of their voices of the next brother who speaks, who she could have sworn was Kylo from the way he grasps her jaw with his fingers digging into her cheeks and says  _ “Speak, slut.” _

A tongue slithers between her plush lips and she loses her words. 

This mouth is overwhelming, but in a way where she can actually feel it. Ben’s got a teasing mouth, Kylo a rough one, Matt a steady one. This is a weird blend of all three, she wants to say Ben but she’s not entirely sure.

Whoever he is, it feels damn good. Her dangling legs kick so hard she feels her denim shorts, swiftly pulled down for a fuck and pooled around one ankle and forgotten, slip off her foot and flop to the floor. 

She leans back on the tables with her elbows digging into the cheap wood and groans. The fingers on her face adjust until her mouth is forced hanging open.

“Do as you're told.”

_ “Thank you,” _ she says to start, struggling around her gaping jaw, “thank you so much. I love when you make me cum.”

“Yeah well,” a thumb circles around her bare hip, as that mouth gets close to her ear, “it’s what you’re good at.”

_ “Kylo!” _

The head between her legs lifts.

_ “Yeah?” _

His tone isn’t smug, it’s attentive. It hits her like a brick to the face. He isn’t the taunting voice in her ear. 

He’s eating her pussy. Again. 

Quite well, in fact. 

It startles her, legs trembling at the realization that he managed to add his own style of this that wasn’t to be confused with his brothers but also wasn’t his typical toughness. He was learning. 

He kisses her clit before drawing his tongue from the underside to worry it against his upper lip. 

It was getting to be too much  _ mouth.  _ Her pussy needed a cock, deep and hard, instead of so much ticklish kissing. 

Her next orgasm feels like it has to happen, it’s harder to give up, because it’s Kylo getting what he wants. She whines and twists as he works it out of her eager body. And it happens, because he makes it. He is  _ so _ unfair and selfish. She always wants to start hammering his chest with her fists, or at least ask him to do these things, embarrass her when she liked it so much, when they were  _ alone _ so his brothers wouldn’t  _ see— _

“So next up is Ben,” she breathes, trying to sound smarter than she felt. There were three boys to one of her, and she knew that they’d make the game hard, but it wasn’t foolish for her to assume that they’d all get  _ one _ turn before taking multiple.

Though taking a second turn when Ben hadn’t yet taken his first was something Kylo would do. He was like that.

The head between her legs is hauled away by one of his brothers. 

“You heard Rey. She wants me.”

Ben’s wicked tongue slithers inside her without much ceremony. 

Rey flinches on the table, tangling her hands on his hair. Soft lips touch her shoulder. Wet lips, wet from her cunt, touch her breast. 

All of them moving, switching, touching. She can’t see a thing so she can’t dream of keeping up, but she has finally reached the point where she can relax and take it. 

Ben uses his fingers. The other boys didn’t. She squirms and whines when he teases her. His thick pointer finger gathers up her cum and uses it to slide into her ass. 

Rey yelps. Not expecting it. 

Kylo’s hand molds against her to brace herself as she pushes against Ben’s talented mouth. 

Soon she’s moaning quite unexpectedly. She doesn’t dislike the sensation of a finger inside her. It’s just new, and perhaps she anticipated it would take more work for it to be so immediately pleasant. 

Kylo’s voice fills her ear:

“Matt got work off this weekend. We can all take that camping trip.”

He traces a single finger down her exposed spine until she shivers. 

Rey closes her eyes beneath the blindfold and groans. All these boys in the wilderness with her. Sliding on her knees across the slippery surface of a sleeping bag. So many hands and mouths and cocks. It’s delicate business to try and picture it realistically without her mouth watering: a weekend of being passed around a campfire. 

She’s not quite sure she feels ready for them to have her where they won’t be interrupted for days. But of course she’ll  _ go. _

Ben draws her attention to how stuffed her body feels around his finger. She’d gotten used to their cocks, even if they’re all still a stretch for her (though she has demurred any request to compare them when asked) but her ass had gone untouched since whatever this was had started.

Not that she doubted it would be ignored forever.

It felt good, unconsciously she had gripped a hand in front of her: she went back to pretending she didn’t know whose, and her body undulated into the thrusting of the digit working tight muscle.

“Well,” a proud voice echoes across the concrete floor, “I got her to like something in her ass, so I’ll be taking her there first.”

There was an implied threat in there that had her gasping and groaning as he sucked on her clit. A hand tightened around her upper arm—she knew who it belonged to, but didn’t acknowledge the possessive, bruising grip—and she fought, thrashing on the table, squealing until a hand came up to cover her mouth. They couldn’t be heard from the house out here, at least, within reason.

The boys had gotten into the habit of treating Rey like their property: deciding amongst themselves who got her first, or what the rules of the game were. It was like when they had to pick teams when they played as children. Except this time, they all wanted to be on her team, instead of fighting being paired with the only girl. She always felt like she had to work harder to keep up with the neighbor boys: and that became even more obvious as their new favorite plaything. 

They always outnumbered her.

Everyone was getting a little too impatient to take turns with Rey. When her ass was ready, she was sure all three of her holes would be claimed. She still liked it when one cock was in her mouth, another in her pussy, and she busied her hands with the odd one out. But she mentally arranged them all in a snug little home in her body, her boys thrusting and bouncing her so she couldn’t escape and she’d feel  _ everything. _

She is panting as Ben finishes her off: he’s not soothing like Matt, or building to some kind of preconceived point like Kylo, it’s just a rush that feels good through her body. Like the last lap of a run.

Her hand reaches blindly at one of the shadowy figures in front of her. The fingers meet the soft jersey cotton of a tee-shirt, she clumsily rucks it up to reach for bare skin. At first she wants to dip her hand lower, she’s sure that the person this stomach is a part of wants the same, but her hand stills in the hair beneath the navel. Her palm flattens out and slides, exploring, of a place on a familiar body she wouldn’t think to touch in the midst of all this.

He allows her—she doesn’t know  _ who _ allows her, this maddening game—but she’s able to stroke over the taut skin of a thick torso, feeling around curiously. Almost innocent, as she sits there and lets them do dirty things with her.

Fingers sift into her hair; half-up, to keep it off her neck in the sweaty sun. Lips push against her ear, filling it with hot breath.

“Our bad girl loves to come over every single day and feel three big cocks in her.”

A harsh kiss sucks at her lower lip. Rey prays for use of her sight. To see herself surrounded. A head between her shaking thighs, eating her up, and two bodies crowding her against the bench. 

He is right,  _ they _ are right, because sometimes these thoughts seem to spring out of a hive mind of which she is the queen. It isn’t even noon and this is where she is, and she wakes up every day and chases those Solo boys down like the distant sound of an ice cream truck. Her cunt dripping and her nipples aching and her whole body arching to beg for whoever gets their next turn.

She nods obediently as a hand works her mouth open. There was only one brother who managed to unhinge this part of her from the rest, like he could patiently open this trap in her mind that found this kind of bliss embarrassing and a little degrading. 

“Love when you all fuck me,” she agrees eagerly, mouth hanging open as the fingers grip her jaws, “I’m your girl.”

Rey never felt like anyone’s. They can make fun of the laps she does over to their house every day, but she knows what this feels like, how she belongs with them.

The mouth at her wet pussy tongues her clit in fast, intense swipes, she shudders and keens again as two fingers plunge in and out of her cunt. 

_ “Oh,” _ the quietest of them, with his mouth on her breast, sighs pleasantly, “our good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know man.


End file.
